Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 26
Issue 26 is the twenty-seventh actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. This issue continues the Shattered Grid comic event, commemorating twenty-five years of the franchise. Synopsis After the shocking events of the last issue, Lord Drakkon's victory seems assured-unless the Rangers can find a way to team up with another team of Power Rangers they've never met before! Plot Think of the entirety of time and space existing on a plane of glass. If you crack it, the glass still holds its form. But if the cracks spread and get too big... they start to compromise the overall structure, until the whole thing falls apart. I believe this world is just the initial crack. Whatever happens next... will lead to the proverbial shatter. - Jen Scotts On the World of the Coinless , Lord Drakkon returns to his base in Historic Angel Grove. Upon his return, he sees his loyal comrade Finster 5 ; this world's version of Finster whose body has parts of Alpha 5 grafted onto it. Drakkon mentions that it is time to begin "The Great Campaign," a plan that he apparently had been working on for quite some time. While Finster 5 is supportive, he has been unable to make a key component of that plan work. Drakkon assures him that now they have the answer to their problems: the main world's version of Ninjor , whom Drakkon captured in the last issue. Meanwhile, on the main world, the Rangers wait while Alpha 5 and Zordon try to heal Tommy while Jen Scotts lies in a coma from the strain of time travel. Zordon sadly breaks the news; Tommy is dead. After debating, the Rangers put Tommy's body back in the alley so that it can be found by the police and allow his mother to have a definitive chance to grieve. The loss of Tommy weighs heavily on all of the Rangers over the next five days, leading up to Tommy's funeral. Among the events, Zordon bestows the Green Ranger powers to a tearful Jason, transforming into the Armored Red Ranger. After the funeral, Alpha 5 alerts the Rangers that their guest is awake. Jen Scotts reveals to the Rangers who she is, and the chronal fracture that led to the death of her teammates, and how she traced the souce of the fracture to here. She then shows the Rangers the timeline of the various Power Rangers that come after them in a linear line; but because of this fracture the timelines have folded in upon themselves. Jen then explains that the Time Force had a theory that in order to protect this world, the Morphin Grid fractured the timeline of the main world; breaking each era of Power Rangers history into its own pocket universe. However, by proteccting the main timeline, it has left all of the other eras vulnerable, and prevents Jen from using her Time Force technology to travel backwards. Billy and Trini then connect Jen's Transportal technology to the remains of the Black Dragon; with the thought being that since they can't go backwards in time, they should be able to go across the eras to get to the World of the Coinless and to Drakkon. Suddenly, they find him, but he's not there. While the Rangers and Jen Scotts were trying to find him, Lord Drakkon and his forces descended upon the Shiba House , the headquarters of the Samurai Rangers . Drakkon's forces manage to overpower the team, and in the melee Lauren Shiba escaped with the Mastodon Sentries in pursuit. The Power Rangers and Jen Scotts manage to find and extract Lauren. Back in his headquarters, Lord Drakkon is attached to a machine that is attached to one of the Samuraizers. Finster-5 is unsure if this will work, but Drakkon insists that they go ahead. Finster 5 activates the machine, and Drakkon now has the power of one of the Samurai Rangers in addition to the Green Dragon and White Tiger Ranger Powers. When Drakkon asked if he needs more Samuraizers to power him, Finster-5 reveals a key fact he learned from Ninjor. Each set of Morphers within each specific team accesses the Morphin Grid in the same way, and Lord Drakon only needs one from each group to get that team's powes; any more would cause catastrophic damage. The remaining Samuraizers can be used to power his army, which will be necessary as there will be more words to conquer. The New Adventures of the Blue Senturion and Ninjor The Blue Senturion returns to the police station after failing to capture the thieves who robbed the museum. The chief of the AGPD shouts for Senturion to come into his office and proceeds to chew the rookie cop out for his screw up. Despite Senturion believing he was onto something that would get a lead in the case, the chief takes him off the assignment and refuses to believe the Power Rangers were behind the robbery. The Chief puts Senturion on parking and traffic duty and tells him to stop with the conspiracy theory. Frustrated, Blue Senturion decides to try and crack the case by disobeying the Chief and heads to the scene of the robbery on his Senturion Cycle. Covers MMPR Issue 26 Not Final Cover.jpg|Incomplete cover art used on the Boom! Studios website prior to release MMPR Issue 26 Final Cover.jpg|Final cover boom-retro-26.jpg|Subscription cover boom-allrangers-red.jpg|All Red Rangers Notes *'MMPR 25th Anniversary reference on the Jordan Gibson subscribers cover:' Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Prior to release of the previous issue, the Boom! Studios website showed an incomplete version of Jamal Campbell's cover art, showing only Jen's arrival so as to avoid the major spoiler of issue #25. *In terms of the "Shattered Grid" timeline, this issue happens after Drakkon's battle with the HyperForce Rangers against Scorpina. * As Jen explains about the temporal fracture and its effects on the timeline of the Power Rangers, images of Ranger emblems appear on her holo-projection. These symbols represent both Power Ranger teams and thier Super Sentai counterparts, though in some cases it is more the latter, as some early Power Ranger teams had thier own logos (Ex. The Power Rangers lightning bolt).